A Journey to the End
by Kagome086
Summary: InuYasha has finally chosen between Kagome and Kikyo. Now what happens after his choice?
1. Happy Birthday Kagome!

**A Journey to the End, By: Yanira Adamson**

**Ch.1 Happy Birthday Kagome!**

**Disclaimer: **(I do not own InuYasha…yet! When I rule the world he will be mine!

Evil Laugh ; P)

(InuYasha and Kagome are walking on a path that leads to the Bone Eaters Well.)

"InuYasha…do you remember the day we met?" Kagome asked looking at him. "You were still under Kikyo's spell, and when I came along running away from the Centipede Demon, you saw me, and you thought I was her. You commented on why I hadn't killed her yet, like Kikyo did you 50 years ago, but you got a better look at me, and said…" You could see the flames burning in Kagome's eyes. "You said I didn't look INTELLIGENT, OR PRETTY ENOUGH TO BE HER!" InuYasha looked at her, he had hoped she would have forgotten about that day. "And after I set you free from HER arrow, YOU THREATENED TO KILL ME IF I DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE SHIKON JEWEL!" Kagome yelled at the poor demon, his hands in front of him as if protecting himself from her screams. "If it wasn't for Kaede, and the prayer beads I would probably be dead right now!" She said thinking of what might've happened if Kaede hadn't put the beads on InuYasha in time for her to say sit. "I can't believe I almost forgot that." She said looking at InuYasha, with a grin on her face that he recognized oh so well.

"Kagome, don't say it" InuYasha said quickly.

"SIT BOY, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit boy!" Kagome yelled, giving InuYasha a deadly look.

"HEY, are YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome.

"Why not, you tried to kill me and I didn't even do anything to you!" Kagome said irritated.

KAGOME, it's been THREE YEARS SINCE THAT'S HAPPENED, would you let it go!" He yelled back at her.

"Three years." Kagome whispered to herself. "It's been three years!" She said excitedly.

"Wow, so we met exactly three years ago!" InuYasha said surprised.

"It's my birthday!" She said, starting to walk again.

"What are you talking about?" InuYasha asked looking confused.

"My birthday, the day my mother gave birth to me." Kagome explained to InuYasha. "I'm eighteen today!"

"So?" InuYasha said uncaring.

"What do you mean SO?" Kagome asked angrily.

"Well it's just your birthday, what's the big deal?" InuYasha asked.

"Well, not all of them are, but this one is!" She said, thinking about how now she was old enough to get married. "In my era, your eighteenth birthday means you're an adult." She tried to explain to the confused InuYasha.

"What's the big deal, you still look the same?" InuYasha said without thinking.

"InuYasha," She said in a sweet voice, too sweet to be safe, "SIT BOY!" Kagome screamed annoyed, and angry at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR KAGOME?" InuYasha yelled at the her.

"For being a JERK, THAT'S WHY!" Kagome screamed walking away, "I'm going HOME!"

"Huh, hey wait, you can't leave me here!" InuYasha said nervously, getting up from the three foot hole Kagome left him in, then running after her.

"Watch me!" Kagome said jumping into the well.

"Oh, no you don't!" InuYasha said jumping into the well after her, grabbing her by the arm.

(Tokyo, Japan- year 2000)

"SURPRISE! Happy Birthday Kagome!" Kagomes family, and friends yelled when they saw her climbing over the well.

"What's going on?" Kagome asked, confused and surprised at the same time.

"It's your surprise birthday celebration Kagome." Shippo said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, but what are you, Sango, and Miroku all doing here?" She asked, looking at everyone in the room. "I didn't tell anyone when my birthday was, and there's no way all of you could've come thru the well."

"Oh that," Sango said putting Kirara down, so she could play with Buyo, "InuYasha told us to hold on to his kimono and the shards of the jewel we have so we could all go thru the well, he also asked your mother when your birthday was the last time you were both here, then he asked if we could give you a birthday celebration." She said watching Buyo, and Kirara play with the bell around Buyo's neck. "But we had to set it up, so we asked InuYasha to distract you while we were getting ready."

"Oh!" Kagome said with a guilty expression on her face. "So this was all InuYashas idea."

"Yeah, it was." InuYasha said speaking for the first time since they got there. "And the thanks I get for it are NINE SITS IN A ROW!" InuYasha yelled.

"Well you DESERVED THEM!" She screamed back at him, her temper rising again.

"WHY?" InuYasha asked his temper also rising, turning his hands into fists.

"Do you forget things that easily?" Kagome asked, holding the sit command back. "Well let me refresh your memory, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME YOU IDIOT!"

"Huh!" Everyone in the room looked at InuYasha and Kagome with a look of confusion.

"You tried to kill her?" Miroku asked, walking towards InuYasha. "We told you to distract her, not kill her!"

"I didn't try to kill her!" InuYasha said quickly, seeing the angry look in Ms. Higurashi's eyes. "She's talking about when we first met three years ago, did you hear me Kagome, three years ago." He said looking over at her. "Would you get over it already, even after I give you a birthday celebration it's like you don't even appreciate it."

"Don't worry Kagome; he's just saying all of this to get you in a good mood for what he's going to give you later tonight." Shippo said with a wide grin on his face.

"You stupid fox!" InuYasha yelled at him. "That's supposed to be a surprise." He said holding Shippo by his tail, and hitting him on the head.

"Kaagoomeee," Shippo cried out to her, "Tell InuYasha to let go!" He said trying to get away from InuYasha grasp.

"Okay," She said, "But you have to tell me what the big surprise is, okay?"

(InuYasha went numb, he couldn't move.)

"I'll let you go!" He said before Shippo could tell Kagome anything. "Just keep your mouth shut until I say so!" He said putting Shippo down.

"The cakes ready!" Ms. Higurashi said to everyone, walking in with a beautiful cake shaped like the Go-Shinboku God Tree in spring.

"Kagome, make a wish," Her grandfather said winking at her, "These candles have mystical powers, they grant one wish to the person that blows them out."

"Grandpa, give it a rest will ya!" Kagome said with a sigh.

"Come on Kagome, maybe your grandfather is right this time." Her mother said with a smile. "Go on make a wish, and blow out the candles!"

"Okay, what harm could it do?" She said, thinking of a wish. "What should I wish for, what do I want?"

"Hurry it up, will you." InuYasha said, rolling his golden eyes at her. "I have better things to do, you know."

"Oh, alright," She said, hoping she had made the right choice, "I wish that we could complete the Shikon Jewel, without killing Kohaku or hurting Koga." She thought to herself, while blowing all the candles out in one breath.

"Took you long enough," He said looking down at her, "If I had a chance to make a wish, I would know exactly what to wish for." He said taking the seat next to Kagome.

"I bet I know what it is," She said, thinking about what it would be like having InuYasha around as a full fledged demon, "Last time he turned into his full demon form he couldn't even recognize me." She thought silently to herself.

"Yeah, what do you think I would wish for then?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

"You want to become a full fledged demon." She said confidently. "That's what you've always wanted isn't it?"

"Well, I'm not really sure Iwant that anymore." He said plainly, which left Kagome confused, and relieved.

"Then what…" She began before Shippo jumped on her lap.

"Kagome, come on cut the cake!" Shippo said pointing at the knife on the table.

"Okay," Kagome said looking at Shippo, Kagome cut a piece for everyone but InuYasha. "Here you go Shippo." Kagome handed him a fork along with the cake.

"Thanks Kagome!" He said grabbing his piece, and cutting of a bit to eat.

"Do you want something to eat InuYasha?" She asked, with a smile.

"Well, I don't want any of that cake stuff, it smells horrible." He said looking away from it.

"Figures!" She said to herself.

(Kagome went to the kitchen to grab something for InuYasha)

"Where did I put it?" Kagome asked herself. "Oh, here it is." She said grabbing the ramen, and started boiling the water,

(5 minutes later, Kagome walks out with the ramen she had prepared for InuYasha.)

"Here you go InuYasha." She said handing him the noodles. "Hope you like them."

"It's ramen, who doesn't like ramen?" He asked, stuffing his mouth with the noodles. "It's the best kind of food."

(Sigh)

"Of course he's saying that, it's the only food he's ever tried from my era," She said to herself, "To him it's the _only_ food."

"Hey Kagome… Kagome." He tried getting her attention, his face two inches from her own, Kagome realized, and she started to blush.

"Sit!" She screamed, as he fell face first into the cake.

"KAGOME!" He yelled as he got up and wiped the frosting off. "What the hell was that for?"

"InuYasha, sorry I was just…" She tried to explain, but he rushed right by her, to the door. "Hey where are you going?" She said, surprised that he hadn't argued anymore.

"I'm going outside for some air." He said closing the door behind him.

"Mom?" Kagome called out to her mother.

"Go on dear, you're not going to miss anything." Ms. Higurashi said with a smile.

"Thanks mom." Kagome said, closing the door behind her.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Sango asked Miroku, feeling the very recognizable rub on her backside.

(Slap)

"Pervert!" She yelled sitting down next to Shippo.

"Sango, it was the cursed hand, it wasn't me I swear!" He said, his hand on the mark Sango left.

"InuYasha, where are you?" Kagome called out into the darkness, she looked up and noticed that there was no moon in the sky.

"Over here." He said quietly, almost in a whisper.

(Kagome looked up, he was on the Sacred Tree.)

"What are you doing up there?" She asked, trying to get a better look at him.

"Nothing, just thinking." He said jumping down, off the tree.

"About what?" she asked looking at his hair no longer silver, but black and his eyes no longer gold, but a light brown, then she looked up at his head, his dog ears were also gone. He was human once again.

"I was thinking about how many birthdays I've spent alone, about how lucky you are to still have your mother and not just that but your brother, and grandfather too." He said looking through the window at Kagomes family. "Until I met Kikyo, I had no friends, then… well I know Naraku made us believe that we had betrayed each other, but she is the one that killed me." He said, sitting down against the trunk of the tree, looking up at the stars. "Then you came along and pulled the arrow out, I know I tried to kill you, but you never actually hurt me back, unless you count all those sit commands." He said, looking over at Kagome who was now sitting next to him, and was trying very hard not to giggle at what he had just said. "You weren't scared of me or mad until this morning when you remembered about the day we met. You were the only friend I had, the only one that trusted me, well until Shippo, and the rest of them came along."

"InuYasha, I'm so sorry." Kagome said, feeling horrible.

"About what?" InuYasha asked, smiling down at her.

"About how I reacted this morning about something that happened three years ago." She said feeling awful about how she treated him, InuYasha's mother had died when he was only a child, and the only woman he had ever truly loved killed him. She hated admitting that InuYasha had ever loved Kikyo, but she knew that he would never be able to forget about her; No matter how much he tried. It hurt her to admit it, but she knew that InuYasha would never love her, the way he loved Kikyo.

"Forget about it." He said smiling at her. "It doesn't matter anymore." He said leaning in towards her.

"What's going on?" Kagome thought to herself. "Is he trying to...?" So many things ran through her head at that time, but the moment InuYasha's lips touched hers they all went away, all she could think about was how much she loved him, and about how she would never be able to love someone else.

(A/N: Okay if you think this is the end, well it isn't, but if you like it tell me. I didn't think I would be able to end this chapter, thanks for reading BYE ! ^-^ )


	2. InuYasha's Choice

**A Journey to the End, By: Yanira Adamson**

**Ch. 2 InuYasha's Choice**

**(InuYasha belongs to me! HANDS OFF!)**

"Sis, wake up," Sota said shaking her shoulder. "You're going to be late for school again."

(Kagome's eyes opened, she jumped out of bed and ran to her closet to get her uniform out)

"Sota get out." Kagome said pulling out her school uniform.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Sota said leaving.

(Kagome grabbed her yellow backpack, and headed downstairs to the kitchen.)

"Here you go dear." Ms. Higurashi said handing her a bagged lunch. "Have a good day."

"Thanks, bye mom." She said running out the door. "I'm going to be late, I better hurry." Kagome said to herself as she started to run.

(Heading towards school.)

"Kagome, Kagome wait up." All three of her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka yelled trying to catch up with her.

"Happy late Birthday Kagome." Yuka said handing her a birthday bag. "We all pitched in, and bought it for you, it must've been horrible having bunion surgery on your birthday."

(Sigh)

"Oh, grampa why can't you ever come up with a normal sickness?" She thought to herself.

"Oh, look its Hojo let's see what your boyfriend got you today Kagome." Eri said looking at her.

"He's not my boy-…." Kagome started to say to her friends, but Hojo was right behind her.

"Hey Kagome, sorry you had bunion surgery on your birthday, but this might make you feel better." Hojo said giving her a gift wrapped box with a huge red bow on it.

"Thanks Hojo, you really didn't have to." Kagome said opening it. "_Oh, umm you really didn't have to._"

"I wanted to," He said looking at her, "It's a special cream that helps prevent bunions."

"Thanks." Kagome said putting the cream into her yellow backpack. "You'd think that after grampa made up all those horrible diseases, he would stop liking me." She thought to herself.

"Hey Kagome, would you like to go out for dinner?" Hojo said looking a little nervous. "I was going to ask you on your birthday, but your grandfather told me about the surgery and I decided to ask you when I saw you again."

"Sure why not, it's not like I have anything better to do." Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Great I'll pick you up at seven tonight." Hojo said, waving goodbye to them heading towards the school.

"Kagome, aren't you happy, your going on a date with the most popular guy in school."

Ayumi said, staring at her.

"Yeah it's great."

(Last class of the day.)

"I was supposed to go back to the feudal era tonight, InuYasha's probably already at my house." She thought to herself. "I wonder what he's going to do when he finds out I have a date with Hojo tonight.

(Ring, ring, ring.)

"Huh, class is over already!" Kagome said to herself, getting up off her seat gathering all her books into her backpack.

(Higurashi Shrine)

"I wonder what's taking Kagome so long?" InuYasha said to himself, while playing with Buyo. "She knows we're going back today.

"I'm home." Kagome said as soon as she walked inside her house. "Hey Sota, is InuYasha here?"

"Yeah, he's waiting for you in your room." Sota said, looking away from the TV to answer Kagomes question.

"Thanks Sota." Kagome said climbing the stairs to her room.

"Finally!" InuYasha said getting up. "What took you so long, the others are waiting for us on the other side of the well."

"I can't go." Kagome said looking at InuYasha.

"Why not?" InuYasha asked. "You said the last one of those exam things ended today, so you don't have an excuse."

"I….."

"Kagome, Hojo just called to make sure you were well enough to go on your date." Sota said, holding the phone in his hand. "What should I tell him?"

"Tell him I'm feeling great." Kagome told Sota. "Sota can you excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure." Sota said walking downstairs telling Hojo what Kagome had told him to say.

"A DATE!" InuYasha yelled at Kagome. "WITH WHO?" InuYasha asked.

"A guy from school." Kagome said hoping InuYasha would go back without her. "So just go ahead, I'll go back later tonight."

"Kagome…" InuYasha said looking angry. "Do what you want, it's not like I care." He said turning his back at her. "I can always get Kikyo to help me find the jewel shards!" InuYasha said turning back to look at her.

She was looking down, all InuYasha could see was a single tear fall to the ground.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said feeling stupid for saying that. "I didn't mean it, I..." InuYasha said embracing her, but she pulled away from him.

"InuYasha, I got to get ready for my date. Go downstairs with Sota." She said pushing him out the door before slamming it in his face.

(30min. later.)

"So InuYasha what do you think?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

InuYasha turned to look at her, his eye's widening "You…you look beautiful." InuYasha said blushing.

"Thank you InuYasha." Kagome said smiling.

(Ding Dong)

"Kagome," Sota called out, "Hojo's here."

"That's him, I got to go." Kagome said, heading for the door. "Go back, I'll meet up with you at Kaede's hut." She said to InuYasha before leaving.

"Bye Kagome." InuYasha said thinking of Kagome and that boy from her school. "What if Kagome likes him, what if she decides to leave me for him?" InuYasha thought to himself. "I should just go back and wait for her, I don't want her to tell me to "sit" again, nine times is enough for one week!" InuYashas said to himself climbing in the well.

(Feudal Era)

"Hey InuYasha, where's Kagome?" Shippo asked looking in the well.

"She went on a date." InuYasha said heading towards Kaede's hut.

"Surely you didn't let her go." Miroku said to InuYasha. "That boy could try to take advantage of poor Kagome."

"Like you do with every girl that you see." Sango said getting irritated.

"Sango that is not true." Miroku said simply.

"Oh?" Sango and Shippo said looking at him.

"Not every girl, just the pretty ones." Miroku said looking at a young maiden from the village. "Excuse me miss, but you are so beautiful I could not help myself, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes." The maiden said to Miroku.

"Will you bare my children?" Miroku asked, looking back at an angry Sango.

"Monk!" Sango said throwing her weapon at Miroku.

"We'll talk later." Miroku said falling to the ground.

"So InuYasha, you just let her go?" Shippo asked him.

"Yeah, it's not like I care…huh?" InuYasha said distracted by a smell in the air. "That's Kikyo's scent!" He said running towards the forest.

"Hey Inuyasha come back where are you going?" Shippo asked, looking at InuYasha run into the forest out of sight, and turning back to Sango and Miroku.

"You pervert!" Sango yelled at Miroku.

"Sango it wasn't my fault it was the cursed hand." Miroku said, trying to get up.

"I'm so sure monk, come on Shippo lets wait for Kagome at Kaede's hut." Sango said picking Shippo up into her arms.

(Sigh.)

"He'll never learn will he?" Shippo said, looking up at Sango.

"Most likely… no…" Sango said, looking down at Kirara.

(Modern Day Tokyo, Japan)

"Kagome, is something wrong?" Hojo asked, looking at Kagome who looked very depressed.

"Huh? Oh…no, nothings wrong." Kagome said lying to Hojo.

"Are you sure, cause if your feeling sick then maybe I should take you home." Hojo said looking a bit depressed himself.

"No, really I'm ok." Kagome lied again. "I wonder what InuYasha's doing right now?" Kagome asked herself, ignoring Hojo but nodding a few times so he would think she was listening. "He's probably with Kikyo." She said to herself. "No, he's with Sango, Miroku, and Shippo at Kaede's hut, but what he said earlier really hurt."

(Flashback)

"Do what you want, it's not like I care." "I can always get Kikyo to help me find the jewel shards."

(End of Flashback)

"Would InuYasha really replace me with Kikyo?" Kagome said to herself, feeling really depressed now. "Maybe I should just go back now, I'll just tell Hojo that I'm not feeling well.

"Kagome do you want dessert?" Hojo asked with a wide smile on his face.

"No, but you were right I do feel a little ill, can you take me home?" Kagome asked, looking at Hojo.

"Sure." Hojo said, getting up grabbing Kagomes coat and putting it on her.

"Thank you Hojo and I'm sorry I ruined your evening." Kagome said apologizing to him.

"It's okay, maybe next time." He said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe next time." She said as they walked out of the restaurant.

(Feudal Era)

"Kikyo where are you, I know you're here." InuYasha thought to himself jumping from tree to tree. "That's one of Kikyo's soul collectors!" InuYasha said following them through the forest, until he found her. "Kikyo, what are you doing here?" InuYasha asked, starring at Kikyo. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes," She said turning to him. "I was, I needed to speak with you." Kikyo said, looking at InuYasha.

"About what?" InuYasha asked.

"About that girl." Kikyo said walking towards him.

"Who, Kagome?" InuYasha asked her.

"Yes Kagome." Kikyo said looking up at the night sky. "InuYasha what i'm going to ask you may be hard, but you must choose." She said looking into his golden eyes.

"Choose? Choose what?" He said walking towards her.

"Between me and that girl Kagome." He stoped moving, shocked to hear what she had just said. "Choose who you want to be with InuYasha."

"Kikyo, I…I can't do that." InuYasha said, looking away from her. "I can't choose between you and Kagome."

"InuYasha, you cannot care for us equally." Kikyo said, "Come InuYasha." He followed her to a near by river "InuYasha look into the water."

"I don't see anything." InuYasha said looking back at her.

"InuYasha the river reflects the night sky." Kikyo said, bending down to stroke the water. "It looks the same, but it is different." She said getting up to look at him.

"She's right, Kikyo and Kagome do look alike, but they're different." InuYasha thought to himself.

"InuYasha you have a choice." Kikyo said. "You can stay with me but I am already dead, I cannot give you children, I have no warmth, I can't live without the souls of dead women.

"Kikyo, I…" InuYasha began to say.

"InuYasha let me finish what I have to say." Kikyo said putting a finger over his lips. "InuYasha you have another choice." Kikyo said looking away. "You can choose her. She's alive, she can give you children, her body has warmth, she is everything I cannot give you" Kikyo looked back at him with a smile. "InuYasha you know you cannot be happy with me, I am dead and can no longer stand between you and the life I know you want."

(Higurashi Shrine)

"Thanks Hojo, I'll see you later. Bye." Kagome said heading towards the shrine. "I'm home, but I got to go back to the feudal era so I can't stay long."

"Kagome, here mom packed you backpack while you were out." Sota said, handing her the yellow bag.

"Thanks Sota, thank mom for me I got to go." Kagome said heading towards the well. "InuYasha, I'm coming." Kagome said to herself jumping into the well.

(Feudal Era)

"Wow the sky looks beautiful tonight." Kagome said climbing out of the well. She looked around at the trees and saw something moving through them. "Aren't those Kikyo's soul collectors?" She said looking toward the river. "InuYasha's probably with her right now." She thought to herself. "Maybe I should go check." Kagome told herself walking into the forest, following one of the soul collectors.

"InuYasha I love you, but I cannot make you happy." Kikyo said, looking up at him. "You love Kagome and I can't stand in between you two anymore."

InuYasha smiled, Kikyo was right again. He did love Kagome, his guilt for Kikyo was holding him from being happy with her but not anymore.

"Thank you Kikyo, for giving me the chance to be happy with Kagome." InuYasha said embracing her in his arms for what would be the last time.

"I knew it, he was with her." Kagome thought to herself hiding behind a tree, starting to cry. "He's never going to forget about her." She stepped back and snapped a branch. "I should let them be together, I don't belong here I never did." Kagome said running towards the well.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said watching her run away.

"Go to her InuYasha." Kikyo said.

"Okay." InuYasha said running after Kagome.

"InuYasha, we will not see each other again until Naraku's demise." Kikyo said to herself, fading away into the forest.

"I should just go home, Kikyo can help them find the jewel shards, that's what InuYasha wants." Kagome thought to herself, still crying.

"KAGOME, Kagome." InuYasha yelled trying to catch up with her. "Hold on."

"Why should I?" Kagome asked InuYasha, angry at him for leaving her for Kikyo again. "So you can tell me you will never do it again, and then run off again as soon as you know she's near."

"Kagome I'm sorry, but you need to let me explain." InuYasha said walking towards her.

"NO, stay away from me!" Kagome said, taking the bottle with the jewel shards. "You and her love each other, she can help you find the remaining jewel shards." She said throwing the bottle at InuYasha.

"Kagome, I don't care about these anymore." InuYasha said dropping the jewel shards on the ground, as he walked towards her. "I don't love Kikyo," He said pulling her close to him, "I love you Kagome, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." InuYasha said holding her.

"I love you InuYasha." Kagome said, crying into his chest. "I always did." She said holding on to him, not wanting to ever let go.

(A/N – Ok, this chapter is going to please some people and make others mad. But this chapter is necessary for the the story to work. Thanks for reading ^-^ !)


	3. The Secret

**A Journey to the End, By: Yanira Adamson**

**Ch. 3 The Secret**

**Disclaimer: **(I don't own InuYasha, I can only hope that one day I will!)

"Where could InuYasha be?" asked Shippo

"I don't know, he's been gone for hours." Sango said looking out of the window of Kaede's hut.

"I wonder..." Miroku said staring into the flames of the fire.

"Wonder what?" Sango asked.

"Before InuYasha got back from Kagome's home, I could have sworn I saw one of Lady Kikyo's soul collectors go into the forest." He said, looking up at Sango's and Shippo's less than surprised faces.

"I should've known." Shippo said. "That two-timing dog!"

"Poor Kagome," Sango said putting Kirara down next to her, "at least she's not here, this way she wont get hurt."

(Sacred Tree, Feudal Era)

"Kagome?" InuYasha said sweetly, looking down at the girl in his arms. "Why are you still crying?"

"Because, this is too good to be true." She said sobbing into his chest. "You and Kikyo..."

"Shhh," InuYasha put a finger against her lips. "Kagome, whatever me and Kikyo had between us is over. I'm yours now Kagome, all yours." He said holding her even closer.

(Kaede's Hut)

"What are we going to do if Kagome gets back before InuYasha does?" Shippo asked looking at the two adults in the room.

"I guess we can tell her the truth." Miroku said.

Everyone in the room looked at each other seriously for a second before the laughter began.

"But seriously, what will we do if the situation arises?" Miroku asked clearing his throat from the laughing.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure Kagome will know if we lie to her." Sango said looking sad for her friend.

"Stupid InuYasha!" Shippo said sadly. "All he ever does is hurt Kagome, I don't know what she sees in him."

"Love is a complicated thing." Kaede said walking into the hut.

All three of them looked at each other and nodded.

(Sacred Tree)

"What are we going to do now?" Kagome asked InuYasha.

"Kagome, I want to be with you..." InuYasha stopped mid-sentence and looked up at the night sky, "but we both know that can't happen until we defeat Naraku."

Kagome looked up at him and nodded. She knew he was right, they could never be together while Naraku was after them. "We'll keep this our secret."

InuYasha smiled. "Our secret." He agreed as he took her by the hand. "I love you Kagome."

"I love you too InuYasha." she said as he pulled her in for one last kiss.

(Kaede's Hut)

"I see them!" Shippo yelled.

"Together!" Miroku asked.

"Yes, and they don't seem to be fighting." Sango said peeking out the window.

"She must not know then." Miroku said drinking his tea.

"I think your right Miroku," Shippo said, "Kagome looks happy."

"We all agree to say nothing, right?" Sango asked unsure.

"Right!" Miroku and Shippo said in agreement.

"But wouldn't it be better if she knew the truth?" Sango asked, not wanting to keep this from Kagome.

"Now now Sango," Miroku said wagging his finger. "why make Kagome sad by telling her this upsetting news when she is perfectly happy not knowing anything?"

*sigh*

"Maybe your right," She said putting on a smile. "I don't think I've ever seen her happier than she is now."

Shippo looked back at Kagome. "Your right Sango..." He said a little suspicious, " what's going on?"

"They're watching." InuYasha said grinning.

"I know." Kagome said, " Ready?" She asked."

"Ready." InuYasha answered.

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Miroku asked Shippo.

"No, they're too far..." Shippo said.

("You hypocrite!" Kagome yelled at InuYasha.)

("Kagome, come back!" InuYasha yelled back.)

"I don't think we're gonna need Shippo's hearing now." Sango said.

("I can't believe you came back to my time to get me because you were jealous!" Kagome said to him as she walked towards Kaede's hut.)

("I'm not jealous!" InuYasha said running after her. "We just needed you back so we could get going.")

("Oh, is that right!" She said turning back to him. "And me being on a date had nothing to do with it?" she yelled.)

("NO!" He said as she turned back around. "Kagome!")

("SIT!" She said as she walked into the hut.)

"Maybe I was wrong," Shippo thought to himself.

"Well we can't say he didn't deserve it." Sango whispered to Miroku and Shippo.

Miroku and Shippo just nodded.

(A/N: Ok, so I personally don't think this is the best chapter but it was needed. I'll add in more of the other characters soon! Thanks for reading! ^-^. )


End file.
